Pokemon Adventures: Legend of Kanto
by NO LONGER IN USE 1546454
Summary: Hey reader! Stop right there and come check out my story, the summary is only a click away. ;
1. Picking Partners

_Welcome to my first Pokémon fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! There is a slight difference though from the Pokémon world but I doubt it will have any effect on the way you read it, but the age difference is changed from 10 to 15 with when the teenagers embark on their Pokémon journeys. One because it may get a little mature in the later chapters and I can't picture 10 year olds kissing and Two I prefer to write characters closer to my age. _

_**Summary: **__Dakota Young is like any other trainer, excited and nervous about leaving home and being on their own. But when she meets a boy who has a secret that can turn her life upside down; she can't help but feel drawn to him. The closer she gets to the secret the further she becomes from being a normal trainer and she has to know if he's worth the cost. Love, loyalty and friendship are put to the test, follow Dakota and her friends on an Adventure they will never forget. _

_Pokémon Adventure: Legend of Kanto_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Picking Partners **_

"…Bulbasaur is the grass type; it will be good for my team because it has the type advantage for the first two gym leaders." Benjamin paced around Dakota's room talking in a deep thought kind of trance while Dakota listen to his every word. "But in saying that… it's a grass type and the weakest of all three Pokémon."

"That's your opinion." Dakota said crossing her legs on her bed with a smile placed on her pretty face, Ben just waved off her comment and carried on.

"Charmander now is a fire type and evolves into one of the strongest but can be hard to train since it has the disadvantage to the first two gym leaders – but still is quite strong Pokémon."

"But what about _Squirtle_?" Dakota enjoyed this, Benjamin had always taken Pokémon training so seriously and since they were a day away from their journey he seemed to get more frantic about which Pokémon to choose by the minute.

"Squirtle…" Benjamin rubbed his chin at the thought "The water type. Has the advantage for the first gym leader… and its known to be a very good battler and strong, nearly as strong as Charmander."

"It's just not about the type and how it can defeat the gym leaders though, what about the personality?" Dakota asked.

Ben turned to her and giving her his full attention with a bemused expression.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well… say you get a really strong _Bulbasaur _but it doesn't listen to you. It would be strong enough to win the gym battles but is too stubborn to do what you ask." Dakota explained giving Ben a sly smile.

Benjamin gave a loud groan and collapsed into her bed next to her and burying his face into a pillow.

"Why is this so hard?" He asked – his voice muffled from the pillow, "This decision is going to change our lives!" His voice clearer now that he wasn't buried in the pillow.

Tomorrow they both were going to pick their Pokémon and start their journey. For hours now they had gone through the positives and negatives of what each Pokémon possessed but it didn't make the choice any easier and Ben was right – this decision _would _change their lives. What if she made the wrong choice and it affected her in a very bad way, stoped her from exploring all of Kanto?

Dakota fell backwards next to Ben and sighed, tomorrow was going to either be the best day of her life or the worst and it was all up the decision she made. She felt some of the panic that Ben had flow through her, was she even ready for a Pokémon Journey?

Both Benjamin and she turned 15 the previous week and both decided to start their Pokémon journey the same day. It was something they decided when they were little, around six and it was promise they intended to keep. Not to journey together, no, they would go their different ways but they _were _going to be friendly rivals and battle every time they saw each other.

"I better get going anyways." Ben said getting off the bed. "Gotta get an early night for tomorrow."

Dakota rose from the bed and winked at Ben, "Tomorrow, Benny, our life is gonna change."

"And we're going to love every second of it." He finished with a determined nod.

The sun was setting and flocks of Spearow and Pidgey were flying to their roosting places while Zubats were leaving their caves for the night. Dakota wondered down a road on the outskirts of Sable City to the laboratory. She had called Professor Ryo once Benjamin had left to ask if she could come down and look at the three starters Pokémon of Kanto.

Dakota knew once she got her Pokémon that she'd look at the world differently, she would be more independent and be able to do a lot more when she left Sable City to embark on her adventure.

It was only a 15 minute walk outside of Sable City to get to the laboratory, from her mother told her the professor liked the peacefulness of the outskirts of the city but enjoyed knowing he wasn't too far away from civilization.

She wasn't planning on picking her Pokémon this evening but she still wanted a clearer idea of what Pokémon she was going to pick, Ben by now probably had a heart attack from the pressure of picking but Dakota knew he would make the right choice by him – he seemed to have a natural talent with Pokémon she had notice in the years they've been best friends and from the beginning of their friendship she knew his one dream was to become the Pokémon Master.

Her dream was much different, Dakota wanted to see Kanto for what it had. Travel around and see all the different types of Pokémon in different regions she would battle of course and maybe try to get some gym badges. But unlike Ben it wasn't her main priority.

The laboratory came into view and Dakota quickened her step, eager to see the Pokémon that might be in her future. Without knocking Dakota entered the laboratory and looked around, she'd never been in it before. There was never a need and she could never find an excuse. It was what she expected – clean, white and filled with mechanical things that she had no idea what they were for. Professor Ryo wasn't in sight though.

"Uh… Professor Ryo!" Dakota shouted "It's me… Dakota Young!"

A heartbeat later a loud crash came from another room behind a closed door before a rush of footsteps and then suddenly the door flung open revealing a flustered Prof. Ryo. He was breathing heavily and his face was slightly red but he quickly regained himself when he saw Dakota standing in front of him with a bemused expression.

"Dakota! Hello! I was just–"

Another loud noise came from the room, almost like a loud yell and a Mankey jumped out from nowhere onto Prof. Ryo's back and smashing a clipboard onto his head. Dakota screamed in fright and stepped backwards from the sudden outburst of action before her eyes. The professor lurched towards a pokéball on the side table and turned it towards the Pokémon on his back.

"Return, Mankey!" Prof. Ryo shouted.

The Pokémon turned into red energy before being sucked into pokéball. Dakota stared at the professor with a horrified expression. _That _was something she didn't expect on her first trip to the laboratory.

"I…that…wha?" Dakota asked, suddenly needing to sit down.

Prof. Ryo straightened his lab coat and ran a hand through his white hair before looking at Dakota with the golden eyes of his.

"Sorry about that." The professor apologized roughly.

"I knew Mankeys had tempers but that was something else!" Dakota stated her voice still a little hysterical.

"Yes, well, this Mankey seems to have and unusual temper. The trainer let me examine it but as soon as I released it from its pokéball it just attacked me." The professor commented while putting the pokéball into a draw.

"I just defiantly didn't expect that." Dakota smiled.

"Oh! I remember now, you wanted to see the Pokémon for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I figured if I got a look at them before tomorrow then maybe it would help me choose."

Prof. Ryo moved towards another desk and pulled out three pokéballs from a case, and tomorrow one of those pokéballs would be Dakota's. She eagerly moved to the desk that the professor placed the pokéballs on.

"I take it you know what the starters Pokémon are?" Prof. Ryo asked,

Dakota nodded, "Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle."

One by one Prof. Ryo pushed the buttons on the pokéballs sending red energy into the room. Three new Pokémon were standing in the room in front of them. Seeing them before her eyes Dakota had to take a complete rain check about her thoughts towards them.

Bulbasaur was the first; Dakota crouched down in front of it and stared into its red eyes. It stared nervously back, visibly shaking, and the bulb on its back started to grow bigger before Dakota's eyes. Yellow powder starting to escape the bulb and it was shaking even more.

"Back up, Dakota." Prof. Ryo warned, "That's sunspore escaping, it will paralyse you if it touches you."

Dakota backed up quickly and watched has the Bulbasaur started to calm with her distance. Her attention then moved to the Charmander who was watching the whole thing with curious eyes. Dakota leaned down to its level and stared right in its eyes like she had down with the Bulbasaur, the Charmanders eyes sparkled and it leaned forwards as well so their faces were only inches from each other. Its mouth opened and it blew hot air onto her face, making her cough and her cheeks flush from the heat.

"Char, Char, Char!" It laughed loudly knocking the Bulbasaur who instantly froze from the contact.

The Squirtle stood with its arms crossed glaring at the Charmander who was still laughing. The Squirtles eyes flicked back to Dakota and held its head proudly with a determined look in its eyes.

"Well they all have very different personalities." Dakota said to the professor.

"Indeed they do, but that's what makes Pokémon journeys so appealing – catching different Pokémon with different personalities and bonding with them… getting stronger and stronger." Prof. Ryo said with a smile.

"It doesn't help with who I would like to take on my journey though." Dakota sighed

"You have one more night, I'm sure you will make up your mind by then."

"I sure hope so." She muttered,

Dakota thanked the professor for letting her see the Pokémon and left the laboratory, it was dark now and her parents were probably wondering where she was since she missed dinner. Seeing the Pokémon just added more stress to her, who in world would she pick now? She would go home, have dinner, sleep and make up her mind in the morning, and start her Pokémon journey.


	2. Set Decision

_Pokémon Adventure: Legend of Kanto_

_**Chapter Two **_

_**The set decision **_

The smell of sweet smelling pancakes awoke Dakota from her sleep – she went to sleep later than expected last night because her mind was spinning with thoughts about what today would be like. A smile spread across her face when she figured out today _was _the day she was going to leave Sable city, leave it all behind and live her own life.

With a burst of energy she shot up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, her platinum blonde hair was in a mess and her blue eyes shone with excitement. Once she was cleaned up and ready, she would call Benjamin and they would go to the laboratory together.

After she got out of her pyjamas and had a shower she headed down stairs where she saw stacks of pancakes her mother had baked.

"Good morning, Koda." Her mum greeted with a smile on her face sensing the excitement her daughter had.

"Morning." Dakota smiled back cheerfully,

"Ben called while you were asleep to wish you good luck." Her mum said flipping another pancake on a pan.

Dakota frowned in confusion, "What?" She had expected them to go together.

"Oh, I thought you knew. He left early to get his Pokémon."

"He what!" Suddenly the pancakes lost their appeal, "That sly dog, he wanted to pick the first Pokémon."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm sorry mum, but I can't eat now. I have to go."

Dakota dodged the pancakes and headed towards the door in a hurry, maybe she could catch Benjamin before he got there or on his way leaving the city.

"Wait! Dakota, I got your bag ready so you don't have to come back and get it. Just phone me later alright, honey?"

Dakota paused and couldn't help grinned and hug her mum before swinging the messenger bag over her shoulder, "Thanks mum, and I love you."

"I love you to."

The city was busy with life with people doing their daily errands even if it was early in the morning, it didn't stop the city life. Dakota should have known Ben would have done something like this. She wasn't angry, more frustrated with herself for not thinking about it first, now she was reduced to having _two_ Pokémon to pick from. What one would Ben have picked? She had a feeling he wouldn't have picked Bulbasaur… or maybe he had, he was all about beating he gym leaders and it had type advantage, Charmander didn't have that but Squirtle did.

Once the laboratory was in site Dakota quickened her pace to a jog, energy running through her pumping her up for the choice. The laboratory wasn't the same as last night; Professor Ryo's assistants were working on the mechanical things she had yet to know about and it was a lot nosier. Dakota cleared her throat loudly hoping to get their attention.

Prof. Ryo entered the room, a smile found a place on his face when he saw her standing next to the door.

"Ah, Dakota. I wondered when you would come in – your friend Benjamin came in here not too long ago."

"So I heard." Dakota grumbled, even though she was a little disappointed that her choice would be made harder now she couldn't contain her excitement. "What Pokémon are left?" She asked a little more cheerfully.

"Bulbasaur and Charmander." He said pulling the two pokéballs out.

Ah, Dakota saw the eagerness and determination in Squirtles eyes no doubt Ben saw it as well. She walked up to the professor who handed her both the pokéballs, they were cold in her shaking hands but weren't as heavy as she expected.

"In your left are Charmander and your right Bulbasaur." The Professor explained.

Dakota's heart was now thumbing in her chest; the Pokémon in the pokéballs could probably hear it as well. It came down to now, this moment, everything was about to change. Her finger pushed the pokéball in her left hand and Charmander formed from the red energy.

"Char?" It asked.

Dakota took in a deep breath, "Yep, I'm your new trainer now, Charmander."

The world seemed to freeze when she said those words – it was done – no turning back now. Charmander was now her partner for the rest of her journey. She saw the professor smile from the side of her eye and she handed him the pokéball in her right hand, feeling almost guilty for not picking the Bulbasaur.

"Alright then, now that that's over, follow me Dakota."

Dakota and Charmander followed the professor to his desk where he picked up a red computerized device. Prof. Ryo handed to her and she flicked it open watching the little screen light up.

"_That,_" The professor pointed the device "is a pokédex."

"A pokédex?" Dakota said curiously.

"A device Professor Oak made a while ago, it gives information about all Pokémon."

Dakota pointed the pokédex towards her Charmander who stared back with a questioning look.

"Charmander, the Lizard type Pokémon, The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly." Said the computerized voice.

"Wow." She said in amazement,

"Char…" It said equally amazed.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, now here are five pokéballs and a map I give to all trainers."

Dakota took the pokéballs and put them in her bag and thanked the professor again, looking at the map she saw the Pewter City was the closes city, only 6 hours and a half on foot and it was the city with the first gym leader – Benjamin would no doubt be there. Dakota folded the map and placed it in her bag before sending Charmander back into its pokéball.

Before she could open the door it suddenly burst open and nearly smacking her in the face.

"Oh! Sorry sweetheart didn't see ya there."

Dakota's eyes meet a pair of bright green ones and a smirking face, his black was messy in an attractive way and the way he held himself he knew himself he was far from ugly.

"Err… it's alright… I guess." Dakota said lamely feeling her cheeks blush under his gaze.

"Aha, okay then." He said brushing pass her and into the laboratory.

Dakota took that as her cue to get out of the laboratory while silently cursing herself for acting like a mindless idiot. If Ben was there he would have been teasing her for hours until he did something as equally as embarrassing. Dakota felt a bang of loneliness while thinking a Benjamin – she wasn't going to see him every day unlike the past years.

She reached down to her belt and held Charmanders pokéball, she pushed the button which enlarged it and pushed again releasing the Pokémon from its pokéball.

"Char, Ch – Char!" It said on entry.

"Alright Charmander, were heading to Pewter City to meet my friend and hopefully battle the gym leader."

"Char … Mander." Charmander said eagerly, it started to walk in front of Dakota who couldn't help but smile at her new Pokémon, partner and hopefully friend.

It was barley lunch time and they decided to take a rest, an hour and a half in the bright sun was taking its toll Dakota but didn't seem to faze Charmander a bit. After finding a big willow like tree which offered shade and protection from the hot sun Dakota sat down on the cool grass. Water right now was her main priority and she searched through her bag and sighed in relief when she found a bottle of cool water, she mentally thanked her mum while taking a drink and handing it to Charmander who did the same.

Charmander came to sit beside her and looked around "…Mander…" It said lazily but had an amused sparkle in its eyes.

"What?" Dakota asked, "There's nothing with where I'm sitting."

A rustle sound came from above Dakota and she looked up to see a Spearow directly about her. It was too late though, before Dakota could move a white blob of Spearow poo shot down and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, that is just disgusting." Dakota complained, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Charmander couldn't contain its laugher at the sight while Dakota was trying to remove the poo with a leaf that was next to her.

"You could have warned me!" Dakota said pretending to be angry.

"Char! Char! Char!"

She removed her top and replaced it with a grey one that was in her bag, she had to remember to thank her mother when she talked to her next. She pushed the Charmander lightly who eyes were sparkling and Dakota guessed it would always have sparkling eyes.

"Excuse me!"

Dakota's head turned towards the person shouting and saw a girl around her age bouncing towards her. She had short auburn hair and a huge smile on her face with a dash of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. Dakota smiled warmly at her.

"Would you like to battle? It's my first day of my journey and I haven't seen any trainers around surprisingly and since you're the first trainer I've seen today… Isn't it a rule that if two trainers eyes meet they have to battle, I was…"

Dakota stared wide eye at the girls rambling, she seemed nice enough but jeez she liked to talk and it sounded like she didn't even need to breathe, Dakota looked towards Charmander who shrugged back at her.

"I wouldn't mind a battle." Dakota cut in.

"…So that's how – You want to battle, cool!" The girls smile got bigger which Dakota thought was impossible without tearing her cheeks.

"Go Bulbasaur!" She shouted throwing her pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows." Said the computerized voice from the pokédex.

"Interesting." Dakota said.

A nervous Bulbasaur appeared from red energy and it started to shake while checking out its surroundings. It stood frozen horrified staring at Dakota who recognize it as the Bulbasaur from Professor Ryo's laboratory.

"Alright Charmander, let's give this a shot."

Charmander jumped in front of Dakota and its tail started to brighten with excitement and eagerness.

"Okay, we have the type advantage Charmander, let's use it."

"Char, Char."

"Since I asked for a battle you can make the first move!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Get ready. Charmander use Scratch!" Dakota ordered.

The Pokémon ran forwards its arms pumping with power and ready to attack while the Bulbasaur stared petrified.

"Bulbasaur dodge!" The girl shouted.

It was to slow through and Charmander scratched it across its face knocking it back slightly and moan quietly in pain.

"Bulba…"

"Great Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur Tackle now!" The girls purple eyes held pure determination and no signs of giving up, not that Dakota was thinking about giving up either.

The Bulbasaur even though it still looking scared as hell ran towards Charmander at full force smashing into Charmanders side with its head.

"Charmander…" It whimpered.

"Charmander use Ember!"

Balls of fire escaped Charmanders mouth and hit the Bulbasaur's bulb giving it a critical hit, inflecting a lot of damage towards the Pokémon.

"Don't give Bulbasaur! Use vine whip."

The Bulbasaur weakly shot two vines out from its bulb towards Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander and use Ember again!"

Charmander quickly jumped to the right and shot another couple fire balls towards the Bulbasaur who was too weak to continue and collapsed on the ground, its vines still out of its bulb.

"Saur…" It muttered before fainting. Red light covered it and turned it into energy sending it back into its ball.

"You did well, Bulbasaur." The girl said.

Before Dakota could do anything else to celebrate her success the girl pulled out another pokéball and that's when she realized the battle wasn't over. Dakota's eyes flickered down to the girl's belt, damn – she should have done that first to check how many Pokémon she had.

"Come out, Clefairy!"


	3. Ellie Hart

_Pokémon Adventures: __**Legend of Kanto**_

**Chapter Three **

_**Ellie Hart**_

"_Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon, __The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in mid-air._" Explained the pokédex.

Dakota stared at the pinkish Pokémon with amazement, if she got the Charmander at least 2 hours ago then that means this girl got Bulbasaur less than 2 hours ago and yet she still has one more Pokémon than her.

"Pound Clefairy!"

The little ball of pink sprung forwards and slammed into Charmander full force knocking it over. The Clefairy was strong, really strong.

"You're doing fine Charmander." Dakota reassured "Use scratch."

Charmander got on its feet again and charged towards Clefairy, hands ready.

"Dodge it Clefairy and use Double Slap!"

Clefairy was quick and spun around to the back Charmander and slapped its face over and over again.

"Char!" It whimpered in pain,

"Charmander! Ember!"

It was too late though, it took one harder slap from Clefairy and it knocked Charmander unconscious. Dakota stared in horror at her unmoving Charmander.

"Charmander, Return." Dakota said meekly.

The girl bounced forwards and picked up her Clefairy chanting 'We won, we won' while dancing in circles. Dakota walked forwards towards the girl and gave her a smile. She was a good trainer and had strong Pokémon, still she was a little disappointed she lost her first match.

"Thanks for the battle." Dakota said,

"Aw, thank you so much. My names Ellie Hart." The girl smiled holding out her hand.

"Dakota Young." She introduced herself shaking Ellie's hand.

"I really enjoyed the battle; even though Bulbasaur didn't win it still did well, Clefairy though when I first caught it, wow, I did _not _expect it to be that strong. Your Charmander was also great." Ellie took and intake of breath and Dakota took that as a sign to get a word in.

"So, did you get Bulbasaur today from Professor Ryo?"

Ellie didn't seem fazed by her rambling being interrupted and looked with purple doe like eyes at Dakota, "Yeah, it was the only Pokémon left, two trainers beat me there but I'm happy with Bulbasaur and I wouldn't change it…" Dakota swore she saw the light bulb off in Ellie's head. "Ooh, you are one of the trainers."

"Yep." Dakota nodded smiling, "My friend got there before me and I'm heading to Pewter City now to see him now."

"I'm heading there as well to face the gym leader, speaking of boys though – did you see the guy at the laboratory? The one with the black hair? He was _fine_. I swear I was probably the colour of a strawberry the whole time I was there. It's those green eyes I reckon. Oh and he had this crazy Mankey –"

"You said you were going to Pewter City as well?" Dakota asked trying to get Ellie back on track.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to train my Pokémon some more before I face the gym leader Broke. Do you want to come with me? There's a Pokémon centre not too far up where we can heal our Pokémon."

Dakota thought about this, yeah sure, Ellie was a rambler and liked to talk but she seemed nice and had good intentions, also it was getting dark and with an unconscious Charmander it wouldn't be safe. Anyway, she is in need of new friends since she wouldn't be traveling with Benjamin.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Dakota smiled.

Ellie grinned back and swung her bag over her shoulders while putting Clefairy back in its pokéball and started to walk down the dirt road with Dakota beside her.

"So." Ellie started "I was thinking about catching Pidgey next or maybe a Rattata…"

Dakota smiled to herself, the first battle she lost but gained a friend and soon would hopefully see Benjamin again, see how he is getting on with his journey. He might even have his first gym badge.

After endless conversations and chatter for at least an hour the two girls caught sight of the reddish looking building with white pokéball declaring it was the Pokémon Centre. Relief washed over Dakota with the thought of reviving Charmander, over the walk it came to Dakota's mind that she would have to catch another Pokémon. Ellie after an hour of having Bulbasaur caught Clefairy and since Dakota didn't have the advantage Ben or Ellie had with the first Gym leader she was going to need help.

They both entered the Pokémon centre and saw another couple trainers sitting in chairs waiting patiently, eating or talking on the phones. Ellie nudged Dakota towards the counter where a pretty looking lady was.

"Hello!" Ellie greeted happily with a wave. Dakota couldn't get over how friendly and confident Ellie was, Dakota wasn't shy but she didn't have the skills to strike a full conversation with a random like her.

"Hello," The nurse greeted back her smile just as friendly "Would you like your Pokémon healed?" She asked.

"Yes please." Ellie said handing over her two pokéballs to the nurse.

"And you to?" The nurse turned her attention to Dakota.

"Yeah, thank you." She said passing the pokéball to her.

"Now, it will probably take about half an hour for the Pokémon to be fully revived but we have a waiting area just through the left door, if you would like to stay here."

Dakota looked at Ellie who shrugged carelessly and turned her attention to the other trainers in the room.

"Okay, that sounds good." Dakota told the nurse.

The waiting area had more trainers in it, chatting or eating, some in groups or siting by themselves. Dakota followed Ellie to an unoccupied table and sat down pulling off her bag and getting comfortable.

"So, all these trainers are around our age?" Dakota asked watching a trainer walk pass.

Ellie pulled out a banana from her bag and started to nibble on it looking around the room, "I would say so, most probably started wa_y _before us though. Their probably stronger as well."

"Are you trying to become a Pokémon master as well?" Dakota asked curiously, pulling an apple out of her bag.

"Me? No! I honestly don't see the point, yeah you and your Pokémon are getting stronger and bonding but you can do that without getting gym badges."

"Then why are you going to Pewter City?"

"Gym battling will pass the time while I figure out what I want to do after my journey, plus it's going to be awesome seeing all of Kanto."

"I'm with you there," Dakota said drifting off in thought about seeing what Kanto has to offer, the things she will discover, the Pokémon she will see. "Other regions as well." She finished with a grin.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!"

The half an hour was passed with eating snacks and chatting about what they wanted to do on their journey. Dakota was starting to see Ellie more as a friend now – she was interesting and had her own opinions on life.

"We better go get our Pokémon now." Dakota said getting up.

"Totally and we will hit the road again."

Thanking the nurse they left the centre and continued to walk on the road, the sun was setting painting the sky with purple and orange and the temperature was cooling. Eager to see Charmander healthy Dakota released it from its pokéball and watched it stretch.

"Hey Charmander." Dakota grinned.

"Char…Char."

"Are you feeling better?"

It nodded and flicked its tail. Dakota smiled in approval and crouched down to examine Charmander. _Completely healed_ Dakota thought to herself before standing up again. She doubted they were going to get to Pewter City by tonight unless they continued to walk all through the night, and Dakota wasn't a fan of that idea.

"Are there any hotels up ahead? Or a cabin?" Dakota asked Ellie while they continued to walk.

"Hm. I'm not too sure," Ellie said pulling a map out of her bag, "but there is a cave up ahead. We could sleep there for tonight and carry on tomorrow."

"A _cave_?" Dakota responded with wide eyes,

"Well, yeah. Unless you have a tent in that bag of yours, I don't…unfortunately. We could walk half the night but honestly I would prefer sleeping in a cave. There not that bad, well, the one that I found Clefairy in wasn't that bad…"

Dakota bit her lip then looking at Charmander, it wouldn't care where it slept and Ellie doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Okay, were sleeping in a cave tonight." Dakota laughed, she didn't think she would be saying that on her first day of her journey.

The cave was closer than expected, 15 minutes after they made the decision to make camp in it. The hardest part was finding it. The cave was slightly off track and half on the entrance was covered in over grown plants but like Ellie said, it would be a perfect place to sleep.

It was big, had enough room for both and their Pokémon while also having tunnels that looked like they lead to other places in the cave. Once the sun from the light was gone though they would be consumed by darkness, so they would have to rely on their torches and Charmanders tail for light.

"This is actually really cool." Dakota pointed out,

"I know right." Ellie grinned.

Dakota opened her bag and pulled out a blanket to cover the dirt where she was going to sleep and next pulled out her torch. Ellie did the same while also releasing her Pokémon who seemed happy to be out of their pokéballs. Clefairy still cute as ever and Bulbasaur still nervous as hell.

"Do you mind if I go look around the cave?" Dakota asked once everything was set up, the beds, food and torches.

"I'll be fine, take pokéballs though. You might find a Pokémon in here, like a really cute Zubat or even a Geodude. Oh man, imagine capturing one of them!" Ellie stared of into space still rambling about the Pokémon she could catch in a cave like this.

"Come on, Charmander." Dakota said quietly leaving Ellie.

Charmander's tail lit up the cave tunnel so there really wasn't a need to use a torch but the words of Ellie talking about what Pokémon she could catch ran through her mind. Should she try and catch a Pokémon in here? The sound of running water pulled her from her train of thought and made her quicken in speed.

"Char?"

"Yeah, buddy, I can here that as well." She whispered.

The cave tunnel ended and a cave entry much bigger than the one Ellie and Dakota where sleeping in. A big opening was in the roof so the cave was tinted with shades of orange from the setting sun, and a huge lake with little water falls where supplying it. Dakota walked forwards getting closer to the lake and reached down to skim her hand across the top feeling the cool water kiss her fingertips.

"Psy!"

Dakota's head snapped up to where the sound had come from, a small yellow figure was splashing in the water with its hands holding its head. Dakota narrowed her eyes and saw it was a Psyduck – she looked behind her shoulder towards Charmander who was staring at the Psyduck as well. A grin spread across Dakota's face when she looked back at the Pokémon, a Psyduck would be perfect for her team.

Standing up again Dakota started to walk silently around the lake with Charmander following quietly behind her.

"Alright Charmander, let's try this Pokémon catching."


End file.
